baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy Webber
Lucy Webber, also known as Adriana, is a character on ABC's Heroes Unite. She débuts in the twenty-first season. She is portrayed by special guest star Sofia Gardera. Lucy Webber is the cursed counterpart of Adriana. Bio For events before the casting of the ninth Dark Curse, see 'Adriana.'' The next day, Lucy welcomes Cruella into town, with plans to bring down Lillian once and for all so that the Curse can be broken and she can take over. Lucy brings Cruella to her bakery, telling her to hide in her apartment while they plan to take over Bookend. Just then, Hunter and Liam walk into her bakery. Lucy confronts them, saying that she doesn't need any of their heroic mumbo jumbo, and that she knows who they are. However, Hunter doesn't think she knows her true past, so he slips her a drink inside a pastry she snacks on. She suddenly remembers her past as Adriana and Gretel, and how she'd found her redemption. That night, Lucy joins the team once again, warning them that Cruella's in town now, and that the Dark Coven no longer poses a threat with Lillian dead. The next day, Lucy is with Liam and Hunter in Hunter's apartment, discussing their next best course of action. Lucy notes that she knew the ins and outs of Lillian's dealings, and that she also knows enough about Cruella to help them with their latest threat. Lucy notes that Cruella was brought to town by her cursed persona in a bid to kill Lillian, which Cruella succeeded in. Hunter than asks what she does know of Cruella. Lucy explains that in the past, Cruella was a powerful enemy who, while not born a witch, possessed magical powers rivaling those of Madame Leota's. Lucy says that now that Cruella's in town, they're all in terrible danger. Patience enters the apartment with a business card from Baron Samdi, who is inquiring if Hunter's apartment needs any fixes, which it doesn't. When Lucy learns that Samdi was actually Dr. Facilier in his past life, she explains that Facilier and Cruella share a history, and that if anyone is bound to help her out, it's him. Later, Lucy joins Cruella, pretending to be cursed, as she meets up with Samdi. Samdi assumes that Lucy does not remember her true past and informs Cruella that the heroes are onto her. Lucy acts, informing Cruella that the Wicked Witch and King Arthur know she's in town, before warning her to beware the citizens of Bookend. Later, Lucy joins her allies for a drink at the pub. Lucy is in her bakery serving sweets when Zelena walks in to order some cookies and cupcakes when she recognises Lucy's face. Lucy's jaw drops in surprise, and the two converse on their time in Elysium and why they're both back in Bookend. Lucy explains that she was brought back to help stop Madame Leota's curse, but she unfortunately failed and was cursed and brought to the town. Lucy then closes down her bakery and tells Zelena to follow her to Hunter's apartment. Once they get there, Lucy and Zelena witness Cruella banish Ariel, Halia, and Rogers to New Neverland. Lucy enters and is caught by Cruella, who realises she's on the side of the heroes. Lucy stares down Cruella, warning her of what she's up against. Cruella does not yield, and tells Lucy that she used to have such great power, but now she's just a weak pushover of a hero. Lucy defiantly tells her to leave, and that she's welcome nowhere in town. Cruella smiles and leaves the apartment. Zelena and Hunter then have an awkward meeting, while Liam's surprised to see Zelena again. Lucy then tells her heroic allies that they're all in trouble if Zelena's been brought back. During her lunch break, Lucy dines alone at Granny's Diner when Emily Baker enters the diner, seeking out Lucy's help. Lucy nods and puts her burger down, telling Emily to get a seat and join her. Emily says she's having girl problems, explaining how she wants to ask Ruby Rose on a date but doesn't know how. Lucy advises her to just ask her out, saying that she once had a date but she never asked them out, and as a result, she never got to date them. Lucy advises her to woman up and just ask her out. Later that night, Lucy is up at night cleaning up the bakery when she spots a tint of silver. Lucy looks at it and learns it's a red purse, the same red purse Cruella has been sending her victims. She realises she's next on Cruella's hit list. The next day, Lucy goes to the heroes' apartment with the purse in tow. Lucy shows it to them and explains that she's Cruella's next target, and she knows exactly why. Lucy pleads for them to help her evade the wicked witch, to which the heroes agree to help. Lucy smiles gratefully and explains that she and Cruella have a past together, and that they crossed paths in the New Enchanted Forest. Lucy also says that the curse has already begun to break, and that the town line will allow one person through before closing again until the curse is completely broken. Lucy says that she wants to cross the town line, but that she also needs her story with Cruella to be resolved. The heroes agree that that's the best course of action, and begin making a plan as to how to deal with Cruella. Later, Lucy goes to Granny's Diner and dines with Emily and talks over how she's being targeted by Cruella. Emily offers her skills, but Lucy says she needs to deal with it on her own. On her way to the bathroom, Cruella corners her with a knife, but Lucy manages to find some perfume in her purse and sprays it at her, before running out of the diner and to the apartment. Lucy says that it's time, and that she needs to cross the town line. Cruella then knocks on the door and Lucy answers it, only to be strangled by Cruella's magic. She manages to kick her, however, and realises that if Cruella has her magic, she should too. Lucy musters up a fireball and threatens Cruella, though Cruella says that no magic is needed in their duel. Lucy says a last goodbye to her friends and teleports her and herself to the town line. There, Lucy tries to convince Cruella not to go through with it, but Cruella mentions that Lucy would've done it once upon a time. She affirms this, before fighting back. Cruella corners her, but Lucy stumbles over the town line with all her belongings, having successfully stopped Cruella. She no longer has her magic and goes to a roadside shop and asks for a lift to London. She then sends a Mother's Day postcard to Cruella with a daisy and some locks of golden hair attached. At some point in time while Lucy is living in London, she's summoned by the Hunter of the future, who needs her help in stopping Mombi, the new Wicked Witch of New Oz. Lucy is brought to New Oz, where she, along with Zelena, Kelly West, and two iterations of Robin Hood, are tasked by Hunter with helping him sneak into the Emerald City palace. Lucy assists him by using her magic - which has been brought back because she's in a magical realm - and helps him to get into the palace. Upon their entry, Lucy manages to fool the guards into thinking she's the wicked witch Gretel, securing them entry in the palace. There, Lucy witnesses Hunter battle Mombi. Afterwards, Hunter returns Lucy to London, thanking her for her help and promising that she'll see him again soon. After the Dark Curse is broken and reversed, Lucy Webber is returned to the New Enchanted Forest and is restored to her original counterpart, Adriana. }} For events after the reversal of the ninth Dark Curse, see 'Adriana.'' Lucy rejoins the heroes' team, asking them who they're up against now. Hunter says that they're up against the Wicked Witch of the West, to which Lucy is confused, saying she thought they'd already killed her. Hunter explains it's a new iteration of the Wicked Witch, and Lucy nods, now understanding. Lucy joins the heroes for a meal at Granny's while everyone discusses Martin's death and who could've killed him. Lucy suggests that they find the Wicked Witch, who probably knows the answers to all their questions. The heroes then state that they haven't been able to find her and have been forced to play defence. Lucy is then present when Madeline finds a clue about the Curse's caster, stating that the caster is right under their noses but doesn't remember casting the curse. Lucy witnesses the heroes squabble over who could've cast the curse before breaking them up, telling them to calm down. That night, Lucy is having a drink at the local bar and is joined by Hunter, who reveals that dark things are coming to town, and they need her help now more than ever. Lucy joins Belle in researching more into the Rose of True Love at the library when Belle asks how she came to be associated with Zelena and his troupe. Lucy explains that in the past, she was Gretel, a selfish villain who destroyed many lives, but then when she became Adriana, Zelena gave her a chance and changed her. Lucy tells Belle that she did many horrible things in the name of revenge, advising her that when she's knocked down by someone like the Wicked Witch, that she stands her ground and is the bigger person. Daphne West, actually the Wicked Witch, walks into the library, angering Belle, who says she's the Wicked Witch. Lucy conjures a fireball, daring for the Witch to challenge her. Lucy asks her if she knows who she is, and the Wicked Witch says she's the coward who ran away from Cruella De Vil. Lucy explains that she was merely living to fight another villain another day. Lucy says that she is that villain. Daphne says that she'll regret it, but Lucy says that she doubts it, because good always defeats evil. That night, Lucy returns to her apartment only to find a letter written in blood informing her that the notorious Bookend murderer will kill her. Lucy worriedly visits the heroes, worried that she won't be able to help them if she's dead. Hunter assures her that she's not going to die, but Lucy shows her the golden lock of Vicky's hair that she sent Cruella, explaining that the murderer is on the hunt for her now. Hunter agrees that Lucy is being chased after by the murderer, but continually relaxes her mind, telling her to be on the lookout and that she won't die. Lucy nods and goes to her bakery to open it up, when a customer, Hansel, walks in. Lucy is shocked to see her old friend again, especially after he'd been taken by a wicked witch trio in the old world. Hansel explains that he'd managed to escape them and tried to return to her, but was caught up in the Dark Curse. Lucy smiles and asks how Hansel is, to which Hansel explains that he'll be happy once she's dead. Hansel reveals himself to actually be Millie Sweets, the cursed counterpart of Witch Ginger. Millie taunts her, saying that she'll only get to see Hansel if she faces them one last time. Lucy accepts the deal and follows her to their lair, where she is immediately locked up in a tower, reminiscent of her time as Princess Rapunzel. She is unable to do anything until from the bottom, Hansel calls for her to let her hair down. She is unable to due to her hair not being long enough, but conjures a rope ladder for Hansel to climb. When Hansel gets up, the two share a sentimental, brief, and awkward conversation before they are locked up in giant cages as the tower turns into its candy form. Lucy tries to reach out to him but is unable to get to him. She focuses her magic in and breaks the cages, freeing both of them. They go down the tower and encounter Daphne, who is dressed up as Zelena as the Wicked Witch, and Grace. Lucy protects Hansel from their magical blasts just as Millie jumps out of the tower and faces her. Lucy's final obstacle is a mix of experiences she faced as Adriana, including the Amulet Villains, the Master of Fate, and finally, the Great Curse cauldron used by the Dark Coven. She breaks down and destroys everything, leaving her in a room with Hansel and the witches. The witches send a sword after her which pierces both her and Hansel, who collapse. The witches teleport away, and Lucy turns to face Hansel. She tells him about the prophecy she'd once read and explains to him that this is her happy ending. As Lucy dies, she gives Hansel True Love's Kiss, Hansel dying soon after her. Lucy is reunited with Hansel in Elysium and appears to Hunter in a dream with Hansel, assuring him that they are okay and happy now. After Hunter fakes his death, Lucy, along with the other heroes in Elysium and other past heroes from across the realms, travels to Bookend to pay her respects. Lucy is present at Hunter's funeral and is among the heroes who lays an emerald on Hunter's grave. Lucy reunites with her friends and consoles them, reminding them that one day, they will reunite with him in Elysium. Belle Frances overhears this and asks if anyone saw Hunter in Elysium, where he should have gone. The heroes respond in the negative, and everyone realises that Hunter is alive. Lucy accompanies the heroes as they search for Hunter, travelling to the New Enchanted Forest, where Lucy returns to her cottage to get some supplies. There, Lucy gets the Fairy Godmother's Wand, which she'd had stored. After regrouping with the heroes, Lucy and the heroes encounter Cruella De Vil. Cruella tells Lucy to hand over the wand, but she refuses, blasting Cruella back with the wand. Cruella teleports away with Grace and Daphne West's help. Later, in the Enchanted Forest, Lucy is among the heroes present at the round table in Belle's castle. There, the heroes consider their options as they prepare to take on Lady Tremaine's army. Lucy suggests using magic against them. When it is revealed that Lady Tremaine plans to destroy the worlds, Lucy goes with Ariel, Clara Noir, and Maleficent to retrieve the Sword of Destiny. After stopping Lady Tremaine - for now - and hiding the Fairy Godmother's Wand and Sword of Destiny in her cottage, Lucy is present at the goodbye party in Belle's castle as the door back to Elysium reopens. Lucy steps through with some of the heroes, while others opt to stay for the time being. After the final battles fought against Madam Mim's army of darkness, Lucy attends the wedding of Zelena and Arthur Williams, along with her fellow allies from Elysium. Lucy smiles when she sees her old friend smile as she gets married, and at the reception, congratulates her on the marriage. She notices Zelena looks tense and asks what's wrong, to which the former Wicked Witch replies: "Nothing." The two embrace, and Lucy rejoins the party. }} Trivia *Lucy Webber's first name is derived from 'lux', which means 'light', which is fitting, because her original counterpart Adriana's name is a feminine version of Adrian, which means dark. Adriana chose light over darkness. *Her last name, Webber, is a variant of Weber, a German name, a nod to the German origin of the Hansel and Gretel story. *Lucy Webber's job as a baker is a reference to the witch from the Hansel and Gretel story. *Sofia Gardera stated, "in this cursed world, Gretel's no longer in control. Leota has her believing in the Curse and her past self, but she's very much asleep and she doesn't remember it all quite clearly. She doesn't remember that she's good anymore." Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Unite Characters Category:Season 21 Characters Category:Season 22 Characters Category:Season 23 Characters Category:Season 24 Characters Category:Bookend Characters Category:London Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Elysium Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:New Enchanted Forest Characters Category:New Oz Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters who appear in HUverse prose